


Bumfuzzle

by KittyFartingBubbles



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: FBI Agent Hanbin, Hacker Jiwon, M/M, Weird Plot, crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyFartingBubbles/pseuds/KittyFartingBubbles
Summary: Bumfuzzle; To confuse, To fluster, To perplexalsoJiwon is a known and feared hacker, Hanbin is the FBI Agent (or The Fool) that gets bumfuzzled by him every single time





	

 

"Kim Jiwon," Hanbin says when the door opens, showing his badge on said person face. "Right?"

 

" _Fuck my luck_. Look it was a pop-up, I mean, there is not much I can do to avoid those. I swear I only took a peek and nothing else." Jiwon raises his hands in surrender, fake smile on his face.

 

"Interesting, so what about the computer restrictions you were supposed to obey? Guess the 180 days of community service were not enough a punishment."

 

"A very quick peek?" Jiwon sighs, and takes a step back, inviting Mr. Suit into his house, making sure to lock the door after him.

 

"My name is Agent Kim, and I'm here because we need your expertise. I've been told you are now a consultant to the FBI, as another way to redeem yourself from the crimes you committed against your own country. That being said, you are to do as I told you, nothing more, nothing less, are we clear?"

 

Jiwon raises an eyebrow, a slow smirk making his way to his lips. "You said all of that in one breath, good lord, that is dedication right there."

 

Hanbin glances at the mountain of laundry in the couch with disdain. "Are. We. Clear?"

 

"Whatever Mr. Suit, you make it sound like I'm a killer, I don't even know how to fire a gun, man."

 

"But you are a criminal, steal thousands of confidential documents, posting the information on a public site, not to mention your _alleged_ involvement in a hack against one of the richest enterprises in the country.

 

"Yes I made some bad choices, but now I am an information security analyst, I create security policies for companies, I monitor networks and systems for security breaches, I research cyber threats and you have absolutely no right of judging me."

 

Hanbin as every right to judge Jiwon, Hanbin also needs his help so he nods sharply as an apology and the other smiles in return. He passes the necessary information to Jiwon, being careful of not telling too much, and a few minutes later the other is ready to work, now being his turn to share information.

 

"People assume that if you connect to the internet you are given a unique address, _known as IP address_ , that serves to identify the computer on the internet. They also assume this could be used to trace back any activity from that address to an individual. Now all of the above are correct." Jiwon says, with a nod of his head and exaggerated hand gestures.

 

"Okay, it is possible to track people if you have their IP address." Hanbin resumes with a go ahead motion.

 

"But," He continues as if there had been no interruption. "Is not that simple and quick. The number of devices in the internet requesting IP address exceeds the number of possible addresses. Also, the IP usually expires quickly, of course, you can renew them and all that, but that is a lesson for another time."

 

"Did you just implied that I'm not smart enough?"

 

Jiwon shrugs, spinning on his chair; "Your words, not mine, Mr. Suit. Can you imagine the amount of data necessary to keep those records indefinitely? Last but not least, the internet, being a global network, comes under multiple jurisdictions. If it takes time for you to be granted a warrant, imagine the difficulty of doing so for another country."

 

"Just find out who he or she is," Hanbin says with a sigh.

 

"You want me to trace that hacker, it will take time," Jiwon shoves his laundry out of the couch onto the floor and pats the seat. "Make yourself at home."

 

.

 

There's still a long way to go, too much to take into account, police work is boring and doing things legally takes longer than necessary, it pulls at Jiwon's patience, not to mention that having Mr. Suit constantly hovering over his shoulder is not a way to work. Jiwon reclines in his seat and props his boots up on the table. The other had given him access to the surveillance system, to watch the suspects and try to pinpoint who is the criminal.

 

A week as gone by and the only useful thing they did was to shorten out their suspect list. The hacker has not done anything unusual and his entity is still a mystery. Jiwon yawns, watching the feed with tenuous interest. Such a boring, tedious work, he is starting to believe that the last days have been nothing but a waste of his time.

 

This is why Jiwon makes a point to steer clear of politics, hacking is already a slow work, but doing it following every single rule is numbing, takes the fun of what he loves. The door opens behind him, and Jiwon turns around to face his visitor. Kim's arms are full with bags of takeaway.

 

"How nice of you Mr. Suit," Jiwon says cheerfully.

 

Hanbin rolls his eyes and shuts the door with his foot. He's grumpy, a quiet soul, somewhat interesting and sometimes lets a bit if himself show behind his agent facet. Jiwon enjoys his company, or he would if the other wasn't only business. But since he is also attractive, it helps.

 

"Hanbin," The other says, putting the bags of food on the table, too close to his portable computer, Jiwon's moves it out of the way in fear that something may happen to his baby. "Call me Hanbin."

 

"Kim Hanbin, nice. So I've been trying to talk to you, you know that I can access every computer in this house, right?" Hanbin gives a nod, his mouth full of noodles and Jiwon smirks evilly. "Please explain the _Daddy kink_ in your internet browser, I'm curious nothing more.

 

It's instantaneous, Hanbin starts to get red, almost chokes on the food trying to swallow it too fast and when Jiwon looks up from one of the food containers he can see the other disappearing into the guest room with a grumble and a loud bang of a door.

 

.

 

Hanbin hands Jiwon a mug of hot coffee, it seems that they finally made a small breakthrough in his case and even if small, Hanbin is happy.

 

"Thanks," Jiwon says with a sincere smile.

 

"You're welcome," Hanbin says with a hint of bite that does not go unnoticed. He seats himself on the couch, in front of an improvised table cluttered with files and a laptop rigged to monitor Jiwon's online activity.

 

"Anything interesting happens while I was away?" He asks, taking a sip of his own cup. "Are we making any progress?"

 

Jiwon shrugs noncommittally and Hanbin hides a sigh, he wants to see how far he can push him, but Hanbin is not dumb, he is a trained agent, he can see what Jiwon is trying to do. Hanbin would like to say that it is not working, but that would be a lie. He can see the way Jiwon looks at him, how his eyes travel through his legs, or how he likes to check out his ass. The only problem is that they are working and Hanbin is nothing more than professional.

 

"We need to make any kind of progress, do whatever means you deem necessary to caught our culprit," Hanbin demands in a harsh tone, a frown settling on his forehead.

 

"It turns me on when you get all controlling." Jiwon deadpan, evading Hanbin hand coming to the back of his head.

 

"Just hack the damn thing, we need the information, I will find a way out."

 

"I love it when you talk dirty to me."

 

.

 

All this sitting around is making Jiwon antsy and that is how he finds himself eating outside with Hanbin. He as been to this place a few times and the food is excellent, right now Jiwon needs a break, and if the way Hanbin as been hovering even more then normally, is nothing but a dead giveaway the other feels the same.

 

"I'll pay tonight. I heard the FBI is making some budget cuts."

 

"Did you seriously put your nose on classified Intel again, Jiwon?" Hanbin takes the seat across from him with a strained smile. "Let's not talk about work," he hisses, casting a furtive glance across the restaurant.

 

Jiwon thinks his paranoia is endearing. He waves a server over and makes his order, even being polite enough to ask for Hanbin, already knowing the other's favorite dishes after three weeks of slave work. The soft hum of conversation around them is enough to make Hanbin relax and Jihoon takes the opportunity.

 

"What did your superiors tell you about me?"

 

The question makes Hanbin pause for a second but he deflects smoothly. "I read your file."

 

"My files is not who I am. For example, I know you can break my arm in five seconds because you learn that on the agency, but I also know that you like your coffee black, with the occasional cream spoon."

 

"That is wrong, I can break your arm in three seconds," Hanbin smiles, tilting his head to the side innocently. It's terrifying, but also strangely arousing. "I'm also a very professional human being, and we are working on a very serious matter together, nothing more."

 

.

 

"Cybercrime is so prevalent largely because it's so lucrative, that as to be the main reason," Hanbin says with a hint of despair in his voice, he gets up from the couch and paces back and forth with anxiety. "Law enforcement can't keep up with the volume of intrusions, too many data."

 

"I've been moving from database to database trying to find this character but I can't Hanbin. I found out which systems were breached, how and where they were, but he is better than me. It's been a month, probably it's time to give up on this, it's a cold case by now."

 

Hanbin stops at Jiwon's words because he did not just hear that, Jiwon file was handed to him as being the best, and now the best is giving up? Saying he cannot continue the job, all the information and time they used was useless?

 

"I cannot believe I heard that from your mouth, Jiwon."

 

"I know a dead case when I see one. The hacker is long gone, he played us until the very end and we let him. Doesn't matter if this is about money because the money is gone by now. Lost on some offshore account that we will never find."

 

"We can trace it back to the beginning, you deal with the diplomatic and in the end we made it. It's a few months long process, but it can be done." Hanbin yells, banging his hands on the coffee table. "Those were your words."

 

"Are you sure you want that?" Jiwon yells too, hands curled into fists. "Because you may not like my way, Mr. Suit, and I refuse to be the bad guy when I only did what my supervisor told me, in this case, that would be you."

 

"Do it."

 

"If you want me to do this, you need a warrant issued by a judge," Jiwon says with a nod, giving his back to Hanbin, all his attention on the computer screen in front of him.

 

"You were all for illegal in the beginning of this mess, now out of nowhere you have issues with bending the rules?"

 

"I am no longer a criminal, I'm an information security analyst. I have a job I would like to maintain for a very long time and I would like to keep free from jail."

 

"Hypocrite," Hanbin mutters under his breath.

 

"I refuse to do this because of you." Jiwon snaps, turning to him in a blink of an eye. "Because it would ruin your fucking career, it would ruin you, Hanbin."

 

Hanbin swallows, hard, the words Jiwon said floating around on his head. _I refuse to do this because of you_. Jiwon is staring at him with lips pursed and brows furrowed. Hanbin wants nothing more than to reach up and smooth Jiwon's forehead, run his fingers along the offensive lines, tell Jiwon to smile because a smile is the only thing right on his lips. Instead, he forces himself to smile.

 

Ten minutes later he packed all his stuff and Kim Jiwon is no longer his partner, the other was right, the case turned cold long ago.

 

.

 

Someone is knocking at the door, Jiwon muses, rubbing a hand along his face, trying to chase way the sleep and heaviness in his eyes. The knock comes again, more urgent now, but Jiwon is not in hurry. Whoever it is can wait a bit longer, because he is so warm and cozy on his pillowed couch.

 

"Go away," he half yells onto his pillow, but the knocking continues and he just wants to sleep for a little longer, he was working at night. Seeing that whoever is on the other side is not going to stop anytime soon, he grabs a pair of pants and tries to put them on while walking to the front door.

 

"What?" He says when he opens the door, a frown on his face, and ready to kick some ass for waking him up.

 

"You like ketchup on your egg rolls. Your couch serves the purpose of a wardrobe. You take you coffee sweet and large amounts of it. You brush your teeth six times a day. You drive me crazy with all the looking. You will be the death of me, Kim Jiwon."

 

Huh, is Hanbin at the door. Hanbin who run away after Jiwon practically proposed to him. Now Jiwon is a guy, but he still as a heart and right now he doesn't know if he wants to kiss Hanbin or punch him in the nose.

 

So he closes the door.

 

"Jiwon, open the door, please. I had to take care of a few thing before I could take any action."

 

Jiwon scoffs at that because is Mr. _Daddy kink_ , implying something?

 

"That came out wrong, is just that I could not break protocol, I had to do the debriefing and hand over the case before I could anything."

 

"Please shut up." He yells from inside the house.

 

"Sorry."

 

Hanbin does shut up and for a few moments, there's peace again. Only for a few moments, though.

 

"Let me just explain-"

 

Jiwon opens the door, grabs Hanbin by his perfect tie and pushes him inside the house. "I hate you. I want to punch you. And maybe kiss you a little."

 

Hanbin smirks at him, and there it is again, that wonderful arousing look that only Hanbin can have in a glance. He kisses Jiwon desperately, tongue sliding along his lips, demanding entrance, and Jiwon parts immediately for him, letting him do whatever he wants.

 

Hanbin kisses him on less time, and Jiwon sighs, he had forgotten the effect Hanbin had on me. He rubs his hands across Hanbin legs, receiving an appreciative moan in return and finds the handcuffs. "Let's makes good use of this, shall we, Mr. Suit?" 

 

The End

 


End file.
